<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Swing Both Ways But If You Look At Me I'll Swing Towards You by Hiromachi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26951263">I Swing Both Ways But If You Look At Me I'll Swing Towards You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiromachi/pseuds/Hiromachi'>Hiromachi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, haha ran is a shadow kinnie, happy bday saix!!, swingin swing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 20:59:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>582</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26951263</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiromachi/pseuds/Hiromachi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hangouts are weird.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Minato Yukina/Mitake Ran</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Swing Both Ways But If You Look At Me I'll Swing Towards You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy Birthday to Saix!</p><p>*winks*</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <em>RAN’S POV</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>First of all, </span>
  <em>
    <span>what the fuck. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>I can’t stop looking at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I can’t stop staring at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I can’t stop thinking about her.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>And yet.. I’m her rival? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I mean, don’t get me wrong. I swing both ways, but if  that silver haired vocalist looks at me again I swear I will fall for her. </span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <b>
    <em>[Breaddy for Freddy]</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>[11:11 PM]</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Breaddy4Freddy: </b>
  <span>Hey rannnnyy</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Breaddy4Freddy: </b>
  <span>It’s 11:11 you should make a wish~</span>
</p><p>
  <b>ShadowRan: </b>
  <span>I don’t believe in that shit </span>
</p><p>
  <b>ShadowRan: </b>
  <span>but maybe for once…</span>
</p><p>
  <b>ShadowRan: </b>
  <span>also why the </span>
  <b>fuck</b>
  <span> is my nickname this?!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>ShadowRan: </b>
  <span>did you change my nickname!?!??!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Breaddy4Freddy: </b>
  <span>Moca’s gonna sleep now goodnighttt &lt;3</span>
</p><p>
  <b>ShadowRan: </b>
  <span>WHAT THE FUCK WAIT DON’T LEAVE ME HERE?!?!?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ping!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>[My Bitchass Rival]</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Yukinyeow: </b>
  <span>Hello, good evening.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>ShadowRan: </b>
  <span>Oh! Hey good evening</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Yukinyeow: </b>
  <span>I just have a question </span>
</p><p>
  <b>ShadowRan: </b>
  <span>ookaayy uh .. go ahead? </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Yukinyeow: </b>
  <span>are we rivals or are we best friends? </span>
</p><p>
  <b>ShadowRan: </b>
  <span>We’re rivals aren’t we? </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Yukinyeow: </b>
  <span>Yes. But nowadays we don’t even act like rivals </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Yukinyeow: </b>
  <span>I slept at your house the other d--</span>
</p><p>
  <b>ShadowRan: </b>
  <span>SHH </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Yukinyeow: </b>
  <span>Okay.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>ShadowRan: </b>
  <span>We’re rivals, we have a battle on Friday afternoon remember? </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Yukinyeow: </b>
  <span>Oh, right. I forgot about that. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Yukinyeow: </b>
  <span>I was studying for our finals. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>ShadowRan: </b>
  <span>?? But you don’t study? </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Yukinyeow: </b>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Yukinyeow: </b>
  <span>I must leave. Goodnight Mitake-san. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>ShadowRan: </b>
  <span>Night Minato-san…? </span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>That was … weird but also it made my heart flutter for no damn reason! All this past year I’ve been fighting but also trying to make my amends with her. I look up to her the most, as a rival and as a friend… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But what if she finds out I’m…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No no, I think that’ll be fine. Just gotta keep it normal Ran. Hide your feelings a bit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just for now is okay I think? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I swing both ways right? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Or am I possibly wrong? </span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>“Look at this cat Mitake-san.” Yukina holds a cat up towards me and I stare right back at it. “It’s cute!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just like you Mitake-san..”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing. There is something I wanted to tell you Mitake-san, and it’s about our performance on Friday.” She pulls me to the side behind the tree.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yukina leans in close. “Well, not just the show on Friday.” My cheeks are flushing bright red. “I was also thinking about bringing cats on the stage, is that okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Phew. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A-ah! Right it’s no problem,” I laugh awkwardly as she puts on a faint smile back at me. She slowly lifts up the cat and lays it on my lap. “It looks just like you. It has a red ear, just like your hair that has a red streak.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, yeah it does!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You seem a little awkward, Mitake-san?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No no I’m just a little sweaty is all-- from this heat of course!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t wear a jacket then in the bright sun.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right right--”</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <b>
    <em>[Breaddy For Freddy]</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>[12:00 AM]</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Breaddy4Freddy: </b>
  <span>lol</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Breaddy4Freddy: </b>
  <span>guess u swingin’ over there? </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Breaddy4Freddy: </b>
  <span>ring her up on another hangoutttt</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Breaddy4Freddy: </b>
  <span>Moca will do it by herself if you don’t~</span>
</p><p>
  <b>ShadowRan: </b>
  <span>PLEASE DO N O T </span>
</p><p>
  <b>ShadowRan: </b>
  <span>WHY DO YOU COMMENT ON THIS!!!!!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Breaddy4Freddy: </b>
  <span>cuz you’re the only one who I talk to about gay shit Ran~</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Breaddy4Freddy: </b>
  <span>kids like you should be going to bed~</span>
</p><p>
  <b>ShadowRan: </b>
  <span>I WILL SOON i swear </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Breaddy4Freddy: </b>
  <span>hmhm~ okayy Moca will trust that~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>[My Bitchass Rival]</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Yukinyeow: </b>
  <span>We should hang out again sometime.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Yukinyeow: </b>
  <span>I enjoyed my afternoon with you.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Yukinyeow: </b>
  <span>Goodnight, Mitake-san. </span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Holy shit. I think I really fell for her.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>